New Years Eve
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: It's new years eve at the borrow. A drunken Harry and a pissed off Rose. Harry/Rose. Mature Themes


New Years Eve

By Annabelle Rose

Rated M

Summary: It's New years eve at the Borrow. Rose /Harry. Mature themes.

Author notes: Hey guys, this is Annabelle. Sorry...I had to take a break from writing because of some intense tests and it was worth it I passed! Yay! This story was a little late. it was supposed to be finished by New Years, but school work got in the way.

This is a Harry Potter/Rose Weasely Pairing. AU when Harry's is in his forties and Rose is in her early twenties. This is Incest story ( If you want to call that) because of Harry's children and his divorce with Ginny.

If you feel uncomfortable reading this, don't go any further!

I hope you enjoy it and give me great reviews!

Also, if you follow me on Facebook, be sure to check out my community page for summaries of my upcoming stories!

* * *

''Rose, Are you almost ready for the Party?'' Roxanne asked as she walked inside the room putting on her earrings. ''We were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago.''

''Just give me a minute. I'm almost done. Just finishing the last touches of my hair. I have to make sure it's perfect.''

Roxanne sat down on Rose's bed with a sign. ''Yeah I give you credit for that. It is New years eve, after all.''

Fixing the last touches of her hair, Rose glanced at the mirror in her bathroom she smiled to herself thinking of a certain guy; not a guy like her 22 years, but a man much older...

''He's is going to love me in this!'' She thought to herself. Rose had a secret...

She was having a relationship with her Uncle, Harry Potter.

Not her Uncle Harry. Just Harry. He and her Aunt Ginny had been separated for four years. After the divorce he took the position as the Defense against the dark art professor at Hogwarts Witch craft and wizardry during her sixth year. The relationship had started blossoming and quickly turned to a obsession. Before anyone even the family would find out about their secret, Harry resigned and moved to London...not far from Rose's University. She haven't seen him in two weeks. A smile across her face she walked out of the bathroom.

''Well,'' Rose began as she walked out of the bathroom ''How do I look?''She was wearing a tight sequins black party dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun with red high heels.''What do you think?''

''Girl, you are gorgeous! You are going to explode at this party! Love how you're a tease the guys with showing a little cleavage.

''Not the guys...just a guy.'' Rose thought.

''What's the occasion?''

''What?''

''Who's the guy? Is it someone I know? You wouldn't go through all this trouble if you're not trying to impress anyone.''

Rose didn't want to tell Rose the real reason why she was dressed a little... sexy. She will be shocked if she knew what was really going on. ''Okay, you caught me.''

''it's... yes?''

''I rather not say...I want it to be... a surprise.''

Roxanne raised her eyebrows nodded her head. ''Okay... if you say so.'' Taking Rose's hand, Roxanne took out a necklace which was disguised as a pokey disapperated her and Rose over to the Weasely household.

''OH!'' Rose gasped. ''After all these years, I'm still not use to know how to land on my feet.,If I wasn't wearing this dress and not worrying about getting any dust on it, I would have use the fireplace. She Glanced at Roxanne. ''Lucky you landed on your feet this time!''

''Hey,''Roxanne exclaimed. ''I wasn't that bad.''

''Remember last year?''

Roxanne stomach clenched as she remember what happened Last year. She was late...as usual and she was wearing a black dress suit that had forgotten the most important detail... Her pants!

''Ugh! I don't want to think about that! New years is about forgetting about the past and move forward. That's why i decided to wear a dress.'' She smiled.

'' Yeah, you're right.'' Rose agreed. ''There no need to worry. You look amazing.''

''Thanks.''

''How do I look?''

''Fierce, with that Black dress, you're on fire! The mystery guy will love it!''

Suddenly the door swung open and the pair were greeted by no one other than Scorpius Malfroy.

''Look who's here!'' Scorpius exclaimed as he gave both Rose and Roxanne a hug and a kiss on the cheek. ''We didn't think you were coming.''

''It was Rose fault. She couldn't get dressed fast enough.''

Scorpius eyed the redhead up and down.'' You know I take that back. It was worth it... with that badass dress!'' He laughed. ''Come in, everyone's waiting for you. He looked at Roxanne. ''Roxanne, I see you decided to wear a dress this year. We don't want to have any wardrobe malfunctions.''

''Shut your knackers, Scorpius!'' Roxanne hissed.

''Okay! Okay! No need to get your knickers in a twist. We're here to have a good time. Now let's have a good time!''

The music blared loudly as they walked inside. Everyone was there. Her Parents, Bother, friends from school, Roxanne parents, their Brothers, the Malfroys, her Aunts Uncles and Cousins. There was one person that Rose was anxious to some reason he was nowhere to be find.

''Rose!''

Rose's thoughts were interrupted as Her mother and father made their way towards her. ''Happy New Year's eve Sweetheart.'' She gave her a hug.

''Thanks, Mum. Happy New Year to you too. Dad...''

''Hello Aunt Hermione. Uncle Ron. Rose look nice tonight,does she?''

Ron's face turned into a frown.''Rose Darling, You didn't have anything else to put on?''

''Dad...''Rose began. ''It's New Years...and I'm Adult.''

''I know, Hun. But do Daddy a favor and get the coat that came along with it.''

''Ronald,'' Hermione began. ''It's only for New Years, and there's only family and close friends here. It's only for one night.''

''Yeah, Dad. It's nothing. You raised me well''

Ron stare at his only daughter for a few seconds before smiling. ''Yes, of course dear,'' He replied as he hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek ''Happy New Years eve, Love. If you excuse us we must see where you brother went off to.''

Sure, Rose and Roxanne replied as they walked away.

''Hey, Roxanne. Rose, ''James Potter Greeted as he made his way towards them. ''I thought you guys were never going to get here!''

''Christ, James, How much have you been drinking?!''Roxanne asked.

''I..Started before I got here... you have to catch up with me!'' He laughed hysterically.

''Where's the rest of the Potter crew?'' Rose asked him.

''I...don't know. Lily's on the dance floor with her guy. He's a pain in the ass...Albus...'' he smiled. ''he's getting busy... Mom is with step dad in the kitchen and Dad is talking to some blonde girl are out by the garden...Fucking hot dress! By the way...it's a comment.'' He smirked.

''He's talking to a girl? What the hell-''

Out of the blue there was a scream and the three turned thier heads bursting out laughing as they saw Albus and his girlfriend, their clothes in a mess running out of the broom closet.

''Ha ha! See? what did I tell you. He thinks with his dick so much he can't even think to lock the door!'' Looking over at Roxanne, he reached out his hand. ''Dance with me?'

''Are you nuts?'' She laughed. ''You're way too plastered to dance.''

''You will have a strong hold on me, Doll. It's won't be a problem. I won't vomit on you..''

''Oh Gross!'' Roxanne screamed as James pulled her into the crowd. ''Rose Help!''

''Don't worry you will be fine. James has a strong stomach!''

''Ingnore her, Rosie. I'll take care of her. Go mingle with the others!''

Standing there alone with a smirk on her face, Rose made her way to the garden...in search of her older lover. ''Now let me see what's going on.''

Rose carefully took a step as she made her way out of the house into the backyard. There were soft music playing. Adults,older adults in a mutual conversations. She spotted Neville Longbottom and his wife Luna Lovegood talking to Seamus Finnigan. Carefully searching the crowd her eyes found her target. Harry potter, standing by the garden in a velvet green suit with a Champagne class taking to her worst nightmare, Sandra McWilliams. During her time while she was attending Hogwarts, she had a strong hunch that Sandra had a crush on the handsome 41-year-old. Jealously crept in her chest as she watched the pair. Talking and laughing at each other's comments. Harry had forgotten all about her. He was s busy glancing up and down Sandra's low-cut red satin dress. That Bastard.''Bitch'', Rose hissed between her teeth, Just as she was about to give that little slut a piece of her mind, She was surprised that a finger tapped her on the shoulder turning to meet the one person she never expected.

''Oliver.''

Oliver Perkins was Rose's ex-boyfriend. During the years when Rose was in Hogwarts, she had developed a crush that had began during her second year. With his blue eyes, jet black hair, and dazing smile was enough for Rose and the other girl at Hogwarts faint. For Rose being a Gyffindor and Oliver being a Hufflepuff. The pair began spend their time together in class or studying outdoors. They had been going out from their fifth year to their seventh year before they broke up One year earlier she was seeing and had been intimate with Harry. She felt so guilty seeing them both at the same time. it was better that way. At least the guilt subside.

''Oh...Hi Oliver. Long time no see. How are you?''

Oliver gave her a half-smile. He was handsome as ever when he does that. ''I been well. you?''

Forcing the swallow down her anger, Rose replied, ''Never better,''

''I never thought I see you again. You grandmother invited me by the way.''

Looking towards Harry direction. She noticed sure enough, Harry's eyes were locked dead on her. What ever Sandra was conversation about, it wasn't working.

''So it takes for me to talk to another guy to get his attention,'' She thought to herself. ''I been fantastic.''

''It's nice for her to invite me for the party. I was really looking forward to see you.''

Rose didn't want to be rude or anything. To be honest, she wasn't in the mood for talking looking over to her left, she immediately spotted a bar and an idea came to mind.

''You know Oliver, I'm in the mood for a drink. Care to have one with me?''

''Um...okay.'' He agreed let go over to the bar. '' Sounds good. We can catch up on a few things!''

Taking Rose's hand in his, the two made their way to the bar. Sitting down on to the nearest empty chairs.

The bar tender approached them. ''What can I get for you?''

''Um..I'll have a butterbeer.''

''And for you, young lady?''

''Um...I fancy what he's having...with a shot of vodka,'' Rose smiled

''Be back with your drinks,'' He replied as he walked away,

''Wow! No Champagne?'' Oliver asked smirking.

''Nope...We're celebrating new years.''

Oliver smiled.''You always been challenging Rose Weasely. That's what I like about you.''

''Here you are,'' The bartender replied as he brough to glasses of butterbeer and a shot glass of Volka. ''Enjoy.''

''I will like to propose a toast,'' Oliver replied as he an Rose raised their glasses.

''To New Years. and...reuniting with old friends.''

''And flames...''Oliver winked. ''Cheers.''

''Cheers.'' Rose repeated as they clanked their glasses together swallowing down her shot of vodka.

''Oh!'' Rose shouted. ''That tasted awful!''

Oliver laughed. ''Why did you ask for it?''

''I don't know! I guessed I wanted to what the big fuss is about.''

Oliver nodded his head taking a sip of his beer.

''So... Oliver, what's been going on with you these days?''

''Romania.'' He replied.

''I beg your pardon?''

''I'm studying in Romania from the time being. My last year. When I graduate, I'm planning to go to Paris to bell taux university.

''That's one hell of a plan. I'm proud of you.''

''What about you Rose? What are your plans?''

''I'm planning to stay in London. Be close to family. I'm planning to work for the ministry.''

''Ministry of Magic. Fascinating''

''Yes...like dad.''

Oliver raised a eyebrow. ''An Aurror?''

''No. Prime minister.'' They both laughed.

''Hey,'' Oliver began as he turned his head, ''Is that professor Potter?''

In response, Rose turned her head quickly glazing back at that glass. ''Yes, it's him.'' Rose replied flatly.

''Merlin,The man never age. I wonder what's his secret? Is he talking to Sandra McWilliams?''

''Yeah, he is.'' Rose answered as she took a another shallow of her was about to ask the bartender for another shot of Volka.

''I never thought she had a thing for older men. That's really low to be hitting on our ex-professor.'' He laughed. ''It's not working.''

''Oh really?'' Rose asked acting surprised. ''Why is that?''

''Because he's looking over here.''

Rose turned around and sure enough Harry's eyes were locked dead over at their direction.

''Maybe we should invite him over,'' Oliver volunteered.

''I don't think that will be necessary,'' Rose replied as she watched Harry said a something to Sandra, which had her storming off with a angry expression on her face. With a relief look n his face Harry turned toward their direction making his way toward the pair...

Rose heart dropped into her chest.

''Well, if it isn't my Ex students,'' Harry half slurred ''Rose...''

''Professor Potter.''

''No...Call me Harry... That's four years ago, lad. Olivier Perkins...''

''Yes sir.''

''You're drunk,'' Rose replied.

''Eh...I might I have a few beers a glass a wine...A Bottle.''

''Oh my god!''

Harry smirked. ''Oh my God indeed.''

''Would you like to join us for another drink?'' Oliver asked.

''No!'' Rose exclaimed. ''He doesn't need no more to drink.''

''Ok...How about a glass of water?''

Harry laughed looking at Rose raising a eyebrow.''I need to talk to you.''

''No.'' Rose replied flatly getting up from her chair.

''Wait where you going? You didn't finished your drink.'' Oliver asked, Rose could tell the butterbeer was beginning to affect his speech.

''To the bathroom.'' She lied.

''Can I come along?'' Harry asked. Causing Oliver to burst out laughing.

Rose scoffed. ''You should go after Sandra. you seemed to be enjoying her. Nice talking to you Oliver.''She replied walking away. Just as was almost to the door when she felt a pair of hand grab her waist pulling her aside.

''Come with me,'' Harry whispered as he took Rose's hand in his.

''No...''Rose replied. Trying to pull her hand away.

Harry made a pout. ''Dance with me?''

''What?'' Rose asked confused. ''You're to pissed to dance.''

''I don't want to dance...''with noone around, Harry took Rose's hand takeing it placing it on his erection. leaning down to whisper in her ear. ''I want you...''

''Really? What about Sandra McWilliams?''

''Fuck her.'' Harry hissed between his teeth. ''She can't suck my cock and make me explode like you can.''

''Real funny.'' She tried to walk away the second time, but Harry had a firm grip of her wrist. She could feel his hot breath hitting her skin and it was enough for Rose to become instantly aroused by the friction. Not to mention his throbbing erection.

''I have a surprise for you,'' he smirked giving her a small kiss in her ear.

''Yeah...I'' Rose moaned softly. She loved the way Harry kissed her especially when he was in his horny stage. Just the taste of Butterbeer and red wine send a shock wave through her body. She wasn't surprised the way Harry had tightly wrapped his hand around her body his hands reaching to go under her dress causing Rose to break the kiss.

''Harry don't...someone would see.''

''You're worried about your ex-boyfrind catching us?''

''Mm,'' Rose moaned feeling Harry's hands grabbing her thighs. ''That and...Mum and Dad...''

''It's possible,'' He smirked. ''But I don't think your Ex-boyfriend would intervene.''

''Why's that?''

''He's talking to Sandra McWilliams.''

Rose laughed resting her head in the crock of his neck. ''I don't care who she talks to...as long it's not with you.''

Harry smiled. ''Jealous much?''

''Always,'' Rose replied as Harry gave her another kiss.''You didn't answer my question...What kind of surprise?''''

''You're see. He smiled. We need a private place.''

Rose laughed ''How? Everyone's here there's no private place.''

''There's one room upstairs...'' The bathroom. ''We can go there. Come on.''

Once again Taking Rose's hand in his, Harry lead Rose into the crowed living room walking quickly to avoid being seen. They reached the stars walking to their destination. They were almost close, but suddenly, Rose's Younger brother Hugo Stopped her and Harry in their tracks.

''Hugo,'' Rose replied clearing her trying to cover the huskiness in her voice.

''Hello Hugo,'' Harry greeting. his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

''Rose. Uncle Harry,'' He looked between the two. ''Where are you two off to? You seemed to be in a rush.''

''Um...''Rose paused for a moment then smile. ''We had to use the bathroom.''

Hugo squelch his eyes. ''Together?''

Rose was getting pissed off. She wasn't in the mood of debating with her brother..She's horny as for having such a stubborn and noisy little brother.

''Look Hugo, We came upstairs to use the bathroom. Uncle Harry had too much to drink, if you don't mind he needs take a piss, we will be down stars to join you.''

''Well since you asked so nicely...I be on my way...I'll let mom know you're coming down...''Happy new years,'' he replied as he walked down the stairs. As soon as he was gone Harry roughly grabbed Rose's hips whispering in her ear.

Now where were we?

Bottes and bathroom supplies fell everywhere as Harry and Rose were in a passionate embrace. Harry had Rose's dress up to her breast squeezing her ass while rose was working anxiously to unloose his trousers.

''Mm,'' Rose moaned as they broke the kiss. ''I want you so bad.''

''Oh, Rose. I want you too Baby. FUCK! It's been two weeks.''

''Fucking belt won't loosen,'' Rose exclaimed. Making Harry laugh.

''Hold on, sweetheart...you have that. I want to do something first.'' He pulled Rose's red thong to her feet watching as she stepped out of them.

''Sit on the loo,'' He ordered ''And spread your legs.''

Rose did as she was told sitting down on the toilet pulling her dress over her head exposing her perfect breasts smiling. Getting on his knees, Harry spread her legs apart glazing at the wetness there.

''So fucking gorgeous,'' He breathed as he took fingers dancing them around her folds. Giving each one of her breasts a loud suck, Harry used his fingers to open her up leaning in to take her clit between his lips.

''Oh...YES...''Rose moaned to the feeling. Harry and Rose had a very healthy sexual relationship and Oralsex wasn't important as intercourse. Of course,Rose was curious about blow jobs and wanted to see what the big fuss is about. This was the first time she actually felt a man's mouth on her and she was estatic that it was Harry's... It Felt was so fucking amazing. She shivered as she felt Harry's tongue inside her opening probing and poking while he used his thumb to rub her clit.

''Mmmm...'' Rose moaned as she rocked her hips to the friction. Her moans turned to a groan when Harry remove his mouth.

''You like your surprise, Darling?'' His eyes darken with full lust.

''Yes...more...more please...''

''Pretty please?'' Harry teased.

''OH! I WANT YOUR MOUTH ON ME NOW!''

''Well... since you asked so nicely,'' he replied leaning down once more pressed his movements.''OH...God... ... yes''Harry was so turned on by her moans that he needed to release himself. Taking his hands away from her pussy, he quickly unloose his trousers taking out his hard 8-inch cock with a firm hold. taking a step further, Harry attacked her pussy with a vengeance. Rose grabbed a handful of Harry's black raven hair trying to push herself deeper into his mouth.

''Oh oh oooh Uh...Shit!'' Rose squealed. She was rocking her hips like crazy. Feeling Harry's tongue hit her spot roughly grabbed her breast squeezing her nipple. Her lips were between her teeth holding back her screams. It took one hard suck for her to become undone. ''AHHHHH!'' She screamed as she came feeling her muscles contracted around his tongue.''Mmmmmmm,''Hary growled as he swallow her juices until he was sure she finished coming. With one last smack, he rose up on his knees giving a Rose a passionate kiss on the lips. Sharing her favor.

''Mm, Tasty'' He licked his lips. ''Did you enjoy your surprise?''

Rose smiled. ''Yes I did...''her eyees trailed down to his erection. ''You need help with that?''

''You know, now that you mention it...''Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted off the toilet to the sink in a standing position.

''Oh! You're not going to give me a minute to rest up?'' she asked panting.

''No love, there's no time. Your Brother might return and...''Rose heard the sound of his Harry kicking off his trousers removing his tie taking off his shirt panting heavily as he gave his cock a few strokes. ''We don't want to hog up the bathroom,'' he laughed.

''Fuck them!'' Rose growled feeling arousing returning once more debatably wanting Harry cock inside her.''Please...Inside me. Nice and slow.''

''No, Hun. We can't.''

''UGH!'' Rose screamed. Wanting to turn around and slap him if it wasn't for the soft kisses he was planting on her back.''Don't be mad at me baby, I promised after the party we will make passionate love. We only have 20 minutes.''

Before Rose could make a response, Her words turned into a moan as Harry suddenly entered her in one motion.

''Oh Fuck...''Harry moaned. ''Yes...'' Grabbing her hips. he began to move. Tiny movements for a few seconds before he gladly speed up. Rose was desperately trying to hold on to the sink as Harry thrusts turned hard and fast. The sound of screams grunts and skin meeting skin felt the room. They were so loud,they should be thankful that the music was playing so loudly downstairs. Harry hanged on as long as he could trying to bring the young woman to another orgasm kissing her back, while her hands massaged her nipples in time with his movements. ''OH YEAH!'' Rose screamed as she hit her second orgasm. Her walls contracting around his member. Harry came soon after pumping out their orgasms before collapsing on the bathroom floor.

''Oh...That was amazing,'' Rose smiled. Looking up at her older lover. Giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

''Yes, it was.'' Harry smiled. ''I'm so glad you're not mad at me.''

''Hunny, I was never mad at you.''

Harry smiled kissing her hand. ''Neither was I.''

Suddenly they're a knock on the door causing both Harry and Rose to become alarmed.

''Oi! Who's in the damn bathroom? I need to go! The countdown is happening in three minutes!''

''We're be out in a moment.'' Harry looked at this watch.''Three mintues. Come on we need to get dressed,'' Harry replied standing up.

''What's the rush?'' Rose asked standing up holding the sink.

''I have a surprise...Not for you...but for everyone to see.''

''Ohhh!'' Rose exclaimed. ''What's is it?''

''You're see,'' Harry replied handing her dress. ''Get dressed.''

(Maybe it's too much too early in the game)

(Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same)

(What are you doing new years)

(new years eve)

(Wonder who's arms will hold you good and tight)

(When it's exactly twelve o' clock that night)

(Welcoming the new year.)

( New years eve.)

Walking down stairs hand in hand, Rose and Harry made their way to the backyard where everyone was waiting for the fireworks.

''Hey!'' Roxanne replied running toward her with a hug. ''Where were you? You been gone for a while.''

''Yeah I know. Sorry about that,'' Rose replied.

''Hello Roxanne, Happy New years eve,'' Harry replied smiling.

Before Roxanne could respond her eyes trailed down noticing the pair were holding hands before glancing up.

''Surprise,'' Rose replied smiling.

''You and Uncle Harry?''

''Rose and Harry'' responded by nodding their heads.

''Congratrulations,'' She squealed hugging them both.

''We must tell everyone!''

''Don't worry,'' Harry replied ''I have a way of telling them. Come on.''

(Maybe I'm crazy to suppose)

(I'd never be the one you choose)

(Out of a thousand invitations)

(You received)

''Excuse me, Everyone. I have something to say. This past year has been Magical. I'm thankful that I am here with family and friends and former classmates...I am more thankful that I'm here with the one I love.''

everyone had a confused look on their faces. They didn't understand what Harry mean being the one he loves. They were about to find out.

''Come one everyone!''

''All right everyone! Let's count it down. TEN,NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN...''

Hand in hand Harry walked Rose to the center of the crowd.

''SIX. FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE!''

It felt like all the air had left their bodies...

''HAPPY NEW YEAR...''Everyone paused, gasping as Harry titled Rose back giving her a big kiss on the lips.

(Ohh, but in cause I stand one little chance)

(Here comes the jackpot question in advance)

(what are doing new years)

(New years eve?)

The end.


End file.
